Lil Drabbles
by ShinyQuilava
Summary: Just lil drabbles I'll be writing for my OTPs, nothing special. (OTPs like BH/RF, CN/LP, etc) (May get NSFW idk)
1. Midnight Snack- RFxBH

**Imagine your OTP waking up at the same time for a midnight snack and Person B scares Person A on accident.**

* * *

><p>Raven- RF<p>

Elesis- BH

* * *

><p>Raven scratched the back of his head, yawning quietly as he wondered past everyone's rooms, heading to the kitchen. He glanced at Elesis' room's door, pondering for a brief moment as to why her door was open and figured that she probably went to the bathroom or couldn't sleep, something amongst those lines.<br>It was a short walk to the kitchen as it was just around the corner, avoiding turning on the light at first so the light wouldn't reach anyone's rooms and wake them up, but also because he spotted someone in the fridge. He frowned, thinking that William or some other monster was in their fridge, so he snuck up and put his nasod hand on their shoulder, a strangled shriek coming from the thing, and he realised it was just Elesis.

"Holy shit!" The red head hissed, stumbling back and lashing out to fight Raven when he caught her hands.

"Elesis, calm down, it's just me. I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Raven murmured, trying to calm her down. When her senses came to her, the Blazing heart blinked and looked at Raven for a bit, confirming it was him thanks to the help from the fridge light.

"Y-yeah you kinda did" she muttered, relaxing and letting out a sigh. "You hungry, too?" The black haired male nodded and a grin formed on Elesis' lips. "Great, we can have a midnight snack together."

The black haired male was going to say that he was going to make himself something small and quick and go back to his room, but thought it over and nodded. Maybe having a snack with her wouldn't be so bad, after all he did scare her, so it was the least he could do anyway.


	2. Dozing Off- YRxBH

**whatever you do don't imagine one half of your otp reading while the other one dozes on their shoulder all tangled up in the bedsheets don't do it please**

* * *

><p>Elesis- BH<p>

Ara- YR

(_Note: This is appearance wise. Here, they are 'human/normal')_

* * *

><p>Flipping to the next page, Ara gave a small smile as her partner rested her head on the older lady's shoulder, turning her head a little to meet gazes with the red head who tiredly smiled back up at her before turning her attention back to the phone in her hands, slowly tapping away as she talked to her brother.<br>It was a peaceful night if you ignore how much Elesis would move about and end up tangled in all the sheets, which slightly bothered her girlfriend but not a whole lot.

When Ara had turned the page to the last one in the story, her eyes widened, turning to say something to the red head when she noticed that her girlfriend had fallen asleep on her shoulder, softly smiling and petting her on the head, noticing she was half way texting her brother goodnight and finished doing so for her, putting her book and Elesis' phone down.  
>Turning the bedside lamp off, the black haired female cuddled up to Elesis, whispering a good night and soon falling asleep as well.<p> 


	3. Time and Dimensions- DiExCN

**Time travel**

* * *

><p>Add- DiE<p>

Eve- CN

* * *

><p>"You can help me."<p>

The Nasod Queen glanced up at the male in front of her, a frown upon her face and a look of desperation on his. "Please" he begged, "you've done it before, haven't you? You can help me-"

"I can't, I'm sorry" she cut him off, frowning more.

"Wh... Why not? Is it because of me? Is it because you don't want to?" The Esper kept on asking questions, getting more desperate.

Eve shook her head, "it's because I've never traveled through time before, only dimensions. They're two different things, Add, you should know" she firmly spoke, not breaking eye contact with him.

His shoulders slumped and he sighed, "so there's no way you can help?"

"I'm afraid not, I'm sorry. Even if I could, I highly doubt it would be much help." There was silence between the two before Add spoke up.

"What if I did find a way to get the right timeline? Would you come with me? Will you?" This was his last hope. He took the Nemesis' hands into his, waiting impatiently for an answer as she mulled it over.

"I... I can't. You know I still have things to do here. I would, however, if I could" she murmured and he dropped her hands immiediately, saying nothing before turning around and walking away, not catching the apology the Queen had murmured, watching him disappear. "Looks like you'll have to destroy this timeline, too."


	4. 3 AM Wake Up Call-CNxLP

**Someone needs to write a 'the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear' AU (In which I do it)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Add- LP<p>

Eve- CN

Human/Uni AU, classes appearance wise

* * *

><p>Eve had went to bed a few hours ago, recently finished one of her assignments and sent it off to the University she went to, patting one of her dogs that had come over to rest its head on her lap before moving off to bed. She was having a wonderful dream of passing her classes before her dogs barking to the sound of the fire alarm woke her up, and had to evacuate the building with the dogs in each of her arms, standing outside with the rest of the people who occupied the building. She sighed, thinking of everything she had lost before her thoughts were pulled by a louder sigh and a, "damn, he's gonna be so pissed..."<p>

She turned her head a bit to notice that it was the rather cute looking classmate she had an eye on for a while standing next to her, in nothing but his underwear no less. "Did you lose something as well?"

He looked at her and groaned with a nod, "yeah. Mas* was nearly done his assignments and had to go somewhere for the night and now he's lost everything. I couldn't save anything 'cause I had to leave 'fore I could get anythin'. He's gonna kill me for it, regardless if I was even slightly injured." He paused before pointing at one of her dogs, "want me to hold one for ya?"

The female blinked, remembering that his roomate was also his brother who had longer hair, usually tied up in a ponytail. She nodded at his question and passed her white dog so she was holding her black one. "Thank you, Lusa*. I'm sorry to hear that, but I understand what he means to some degree. I would also be mad if I lost all my progress, but I had sent the last of my assignments earlier."

The taller male clicked his tongue, petting her dog as it whimpered at the sight of smoke coming out of the building. "I also had stuff but he was helping me. Damn it, I'm gonna get in so much shit for this."

Eve shook her head, "I don't think so. The teachers might let you off after hearing about this incident, but I might be able to help you, if you like."

His eyebrows raised and he momentarily stopped patting her dog, raising his eyebrows. "You? Are you sure?" She nodded and he seemed to hesitate on his reply before letting out a sigh of relief, "thanks." In Add's mind he was dancing for joy, but he managed to hide it.

"I don't suppose you want to walk around like that all day, though, do you?" She spoke up and Add tilted his head, confused at what she meant before he realised that he was only wearing the one thing.

"Ah" he murmured, scratching the back of his head and moving the dog to under his arm, Eve looking down at his abdomen a few times before locking gazes with him, a smirk on his face. "Like what you see?"

Which was the wrong thing to say because Eve scowled at him, and he raised a hand, "fine. You might as well go around naked for all I care."

He sputtered and she started to walk off, asking if one of the other evacuees had a phone, and Add followed after her. "What are you doing?"

"Calling my sisters. They live in their own house, but I chose to move out" she answered, thanking one person for passing their phone to her and tapping the screen.

"Why'd ya move out?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and she frowned at him.

"So many questions. I had different motives than them, so I moved out." Add nodded at her answer and fell silent, watching the smaller female call her sisters.

The two had ended up moving whatever they could recover into the sister's home, Mas having no option but to move in as well. He had given Lusa a thump over the head for not managing to save his work, but otherwise it worked out in the end for all three, as Eve helped out Lusa with his work which gave Mas plenty of time to catch up with whatever he had lost with the help of Eve's other sisters.

* * *

><p>* Mas and Lusa are nicknames. Lusa I picked up from EltagVirus!Add comic. Mas is just a short nickname I ended up calling Mastermind, as well as 'Esp' for Diabolic Esper.

(Eve's dogs are Moby and Remy, as if it wasn't obvious. Gotta save the dogs, yo.)


	5. To the Rescue- VCxYR

**Your OTP simultaneously leaping into a ball pit after hearing their child scream in distress.** (Changing it a lil bit in the story)

* * *

><p>Ara- YR<p>

Raven- VC

Human AU, classes appearance wise

* * *

><p>Ara and Raven happily let their child run off to play with their friends, running off towards one of the money play areas in the Playland. They found a place to sit after getting something for themselves to eat, chatting to themselves and other parents as they kept an eye on their child.<p>

"So, how old are they?" One of the parents had asked.

The blacked hair female gave a smile, "5 and energetic as ever."

As they continued chatting, Raven talking every now and then aside from his grunts and 'hmms', nodding as well, until a scream of distress came from the large ballpit. Both Raven and Ara immediately jumped up, recognising it was their child and dashed over to the ballpit, unable to find their child.

"I'm going in" was all the older male said before diving in, Ara debating weither she should have jumped in after him after a little while when her husband had finally emerged with their child- their nappy missing.

As he passed their child to his wife, one of the managers came over exclaiming that, "hey! No freestyling in the ball pool!"* The the couple glanced at each other before Raven sighed and dived back in, shortly after emerging with the nappy, a not too happy look on his face as the children that had come to onlook ran away screaming.

"Let's just... Forget this ever happened" The black haired male muttered as he took his child and went off to go and change its nappy. Ara chuckled and shook her head, following after him.

* * *

><p>* I got inspired and took this lil bit from The Pacifier movie (Vin Diesel)<p> 


	6. Cold Hands- EvexRena

**Person B of your OTP having winter mittens or warm gloves, while Person A doesn't. Person B insists on giving the mittens to Person A, who looks quite chilly without coverings on their hands. However, Person A only takes one glove/mitten, but holds Person B's hand to compensate for warmth.**

* * *

><p>Eve &amp; Rena are any class you imagine them to be<p>

This takes place somewhere between Magmanta's Cave and Frozen Temple

* * *

><p>Eve waited patiently for elf partner to hurry and finish collecting things to keep herself warm from the cold. The Nasod Queen noted that once Rena had finished and walked over to her, that her hands were in her pockets the whole time during the walk to catch up to the others. She didn't think of it until the wind had blown Rena's hair into her face and she brushed it back with a hand, and the Nasod caught it, frowning a little.<p>

"Rena, are you not cold without gloves?"

The elf was caught off guard but recovered quickly, shaking her head, "no, I'm not, don't worry about me" she answered with a soft smile.

Eve frowned more, "but you should be wearing them. I do not want your hands to be frozen as it wouldn't be good if you were unable to fire your bow let alone do other tasks" she insisted, taking one off and starting to take the other off before Rena had taken the one she had took off and put it on, taking one of Eve's hand with the other, still smiling.

"This will do" she replied, and Eve smiled as well, nodding, and the two continued on, Rena humming happily.


	7. Where's Our Flight?- BHxRena

**stuck-in-an-airport-because-the-flights-were-SO-VERY-delayed-and-it's-like-two-am AU**

* * *

><p>Elesis is BH<p>

Rena are any classes you imagine her to be

Human AU, whichever classes you choose to be appearance wise (for Rena)

* * *

><p>A certain red head huffed as she looked out of the airport's large windows, resting her chin on her palm, tapping her pointer finger on her cheek, an annoyed expression on her face. Rena and her were supposed to have flown back to Korea hours ago, but unfortunately their flight had been delayed. So delayed that Rena had gone off to find something to keep the two awake in case their flight would arrive at anytime at two in the damn morning.<br>She huffed again when she heard Rena come back, holding out her hand and retrieving coffee from her, muttering a thanks as she blew into the cup through the hole. "Remind me why our flights are delayed, again?"

Rena chuckled softly, blowing into her own drink before responding, "bad weather, the plane needs to make stops, more bad weather."

Elesis groaned, rolling her head to the side before taking a drink of her coffee. "Two sugars?"

"Two sugars, just as you like it" and Elesis gave a lazy smile, patting the woman beside her on the leg.

"Thanks. You and this coffee are the only good things about this delay" she muttered, not catching the older female beside her blush before she turned away to drink her tea.

More hours had passed and Elesis had resorted to sleeping on Rena's shoulder as she was watching the TV positioned up high in the corner, in case any news of the weather letting up and any chances of aeroplanes being let go would come up.

Finally, at 6AM, their plane had arrived and she woke up the red head who rubbed her head against the other's shoulder before sitting up, double checking for anything and running over everything in her head as the plane was being prepared for the passengers. "Did I mention that you were the only good thing about the delay?" She questioned, and Rena blushed again, making the other smirk as they lined up.


	8. Black and White and Blue- LuxCiel

au where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate

ADDITIONALLY: when your soulmate dies, the world goes back to black and white

* * *

><p>Lu- Chiliarch<p>

Ciel-Royal Guard

* * *

><p>Before Ciel had met Lu, his life was nothing but black and white. Everyone who he met that was friendly towards him who he had spoken to about told him that the colours would come to him one day. He didn't believe them to some degree, but was fine if it never happened either way.<p>

That was, until he had met Lu. Colours had come into his life when he saw her injured body, and as he helped her recovered he could tell that something similar had happened to her too, but he had never questioned it.

As he was dying, the colour was slowly fading out of his eyes, not wanting the lovely shades to go. Suddenly the colours were granted back to him, and they stayed after they had made their deal. Behind all the emotions he was feeling at that moment, he was glad to have made the deal with Lu.

Getting used to the colours took a while for the two- or more or less Ciel, he never understood and continued to not question her, as well. Their world got more brighter as they continued on their adventures and meeting the others. Despite that, the colours would always stay, as Ciel and Lu were bound together through their bond.

The female demon had soon progressed into a Chiliarc, and Ciel a Royal Guard. However, Lu had noticed something funny about Ciel, black and white flickering into her eyes, and had questioned him, but he shrugged it off, saying it was nothing. As time went on, the process repeated a few times, and Lu would always question but Ciel would continue to shrug her off.

He would never tell her how despite how he was half demon didn't mean it would always mean good things for his human half. He would never tell her how every time she would question him, he would be coughing up blood, but quickly hiding it before she noticed.*

As Lu was picking a cake out one day for Ciel, focused on picking which delicious one to pick out, her eyes had flickered black and white for a brief moment. She pursed her lips together, thinking that Ciel had badly injured himself somehow and needed a scolding and tending to when she got back, but after that thought, the colour had shut out, replaced by black and white.  
>A strangled noise that was meant to be his name came out of her mouth as she ran out of the cake shop, straight to where Ciel and Lu had been resting. She slammed the door open, tears pricking her eyes as she searched for the male. She had found him on the ground face down at his writing desk, a letter beside him. She shook him and called out his name a few times before turning him around, gasping at the blood that had dribbled out of his mouth a little as she did so.<p>

Lu grabbed a tissue box, the tissues to clean up as much blood as she could as well as to wipe away her tears. She stroked his face with one hand and picked up the letter with the other shaking hand, wiping away more tears that were coming out with her arm before reading.

'_Lu,_

_I'm sorry I never told you about what I was going through. Why, what I assume, we both saw grey every now and then and you would question me to no success. To tell you the truth, my human half was slowly losing the ability to hold on, and I was bound to die in due time. The demon half was never meant to help keep me alive forever, I'm not a full fledged demon like you, my dear Lu. That half was only meant to give me power.  
>I know, you never ordered me to die, I don't think you'd ever want to. But now, my time has come, I am so very sorry, please forgive me.<em>

_I l'_

The rest was cut off, pen scribbling down and a little blood on the page.** She pouted, more tears spilling from her eyes as she threw the letter to the ground, burying her head against his chest and letting her despair out. "Ciel, you idiot... Of course I wouldn't have ever ordered you to die... I hate this black and white..."

It had taken a long while for anyone to get Lu to move from Ciel's grave.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait, folks! Procrasting via Voidels and Tumblr is always fun, especially when you put off writing the rest of the prompts you wanna do and a request to do as well (which I <em>will <em>get onto).

* * *

><p>* This was actually based off of a post from Tumblr! FFNet is being dumb and wont let me link so idk man<p>

** Cliche, I know. I can't help it.


End file.
